Toddlers & Teenagers
by DarlingYourDemonsAllLookLikeMe
Summary: A little girl who knows too much, two boys and implied lesbians. Just another day in Hollywood (not a serious story, just for fun!)


"I don't know…" Jade said, looking at Cat, one eyebrow raised. "It looks like an awfully lot of work." Cat knelt and her brow furrowed. She picked up the squirming toddler. "And besides, you agreed to look after it."

"A _she_ Jade, not an it!" Cat stood up straight again and tried to pass her onto Jade. Jade took a step backwards.

"How am I supposed to know? All babies look the same." Jade looked the baby up and down warily, chewing the inside of her cheek. Cat shifted the toddler to her other hip, her eyes narrowed.

"She's wearing a dress!" Cat yelled, almost dropping the little girl. Jade sighed again, picking the non-existent dirt out of her nails.

"So? I've seen Robbie wear one on the weekend." Cat sucks her teeth in.

"That was for a play, you know that!" Jade hummed, as if to say, sure it was. "That isn't the point," Cat said. "Are you gonna help me or not?" Jade considered.

"Sure. What's the little brat's name?" Jade held her hands up looking at Cat's disapproving look. "Joking."

"Her name's Danielle." Jade smiled at the baby.

"Hello Danielle," she said. She took her off of Cat and took her by the hand. "We're gonna have some fun outside, huh!" Cat smiled at the two girls.

"Where mommy is, Kitty?" Danielle asks, looking up at Jade. She touches Jade's coloured streaks.

"She's out for the moment. She'll be back soon though."

"KK!" The little girl shouts. Jade raises an eyebrow and picks up Danielle, "Who you?" Cat smiles fondly at Danielle, smoothing down her thin curls.

"This is Jade. Do you like Jade?" Danielle tilts her head, wrapping her arms round Jade's neck.

"Yes," is her muffled response, her mouth covered by Jade's hair. Jade looks over at Cat.

"Why is it always me who has little arms around them?"

"Little kids love you," Cat says, smiling. "You don't scare them!" Jade shrugs, and Cat smiles again.

"Okay. So what to do with the child?" Jade rolls her eyes as Cat sighs again.

They end up going to the park. Jade pushes Dani on the swings while Cat watches from a bench.

"Higher!" Dani squeals, while Jade grins from behind her. Cat sits up a little.

"Careful, now," she says. Her words fall on deaf ears as Dani squeals even louder. Later on in the day, they simply took one of Dani's hands each and swung her in the air.

Eventually, after being stared at for a half hour, two boys approached the two – rather three – girls. Jade held a lone finger to her lips as they finished their lousy pickup lines and stopped the conversation. Jade lifted up Dani.

"Aww, what a cute little girl!" Jade smirked, shifting Dani to the hip facing the boys.

"She is, isn't she? The guy was a compete moron, leaving me as soon as she arrived." The boys grinned. Jade didn't give them a chance to reply yet. "But we've got each other now don't we Cat?" Cat nodded, holding onto Jade's arm soppily. She cozied up to her cheek.

" I don't know what I ever saw in guys," Cat smiled, taking Dani. "Would you like to play with her for a bit?" The guys shook their heads.

"I forgot…I have to go get my…brother." Cat waved goodbye.

"Aww, bye. Such a shame!" Cat giggled. "That was fun. We should do it more often." Jade laughed and agreed. She'd be sad when she'd have to give Dani back.

"Come on, Dani. Let's head home," Jade and Cat walked either side of Dani. They remembered when they were kids. They started to reminisce.

That started a whole charade of "Do you remember?" "Oh, remember when?" "Yes! Haha."

When they finally gave Danielle back they went back to Jade's and had a sleepover to end their day. While they talked about their past and asked their parents about what happened when they were young, they had no clue about what Dani was asking _her_ parents.

"Mommy, Kitty and Jade!" Her mother smiled.

"Yes, you'll see them again soon."

"No mama, Kitty and Jade kiss kiss cheek,"

"Yes sweetheart, you can have a kiss when they come again."

The little girl sighed to herself. Well, what happens in Hollywood…

**A/N:**

**This was better in my mind.**


End file.
